


【all27】为搞cp奉献终生的我退圈了（论坛体）（6）

by Lucia233



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia233/pseuds/Lucia233
Summary: Just don't know why we need to struggle with the sensitive words?? Rediculous = =Finished typing at 12 p.m. and keep changing wording and the system just kept telling me there are sensitive words. But no notice or highlight.Could someone tell me how to test the content? Tried several automatic online test systems and they are useless.Cann't find the original version, just saved the following one.So annoyed and  was falling apart= =Why do I need to waste my time on this trash ??Also have to amend new format for AO3 OMG
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 23





	【all27】为搞cp奉献终生的我退圈了（论坛体）（6）

✔高亮迫♂害  
✔高亮重复上条  
✔高亮OOC  
✔纯娱乐向不要当真，bug多  
✔某种程度会给cp党带来不适但绝对是错觉……因为我是个杂食，什么都吃，如果不适实在是万分抱歉。

设定是玩了十年论坛的V家，大家都不会轻易掉马的。

＞水产批发零售＞蛤蜊养殖基地＞月球表面＞闲聊八卦

【豹哭寻人】急，请问有没有人能联系上草聚？

543L 凤梨语十级在线教学

……摸摸草太太。

草太太放心我们不掐不掐。

@猫抓板，求求对家别再迫♂害我们了。

下次出事儿我一定跟您打招呼这次真的是特殊情况QAQ

544L 猫抓板

……那个啥，教练……

你看清楚这光是我想迫♂害他吗orz，不想掐也得掐啊总之草爸爸不能输!

妹妹不是我说，你们都多少次特殊情况了QAQ

我好苦啊下次一定我都听累了……

545L 我摸鱼我快乐

我们虽然人少，但是我们的粮制霸论坛hhhhhhh

546L 凤梨语十级在线教学

＞544L

猫太太我们错了，真的QAQ

同事一发疯我真的拽不住他orz

547L 水母

我也觉得没什么意义，rps又不能让他们真人结婚，互相ky互相膈应有什么意义orz

548L 我窝边的草真有趣

没意义，意义就是在我家的寻人贴里ky我。

各种程度上单方面生气而已，不用理我。

549L 世界核平

爬完楼回来了，有点震惊，顺便静太太你真的是直的令人发指。

我给你总结一下，你在你对象【暗恋】的寻人楼里骂她家的大佬就算了，还要跟她掐cp【虽然是她单方面开战】?

是个人都能看出来你怕不是个智障，真直啊你……你他妈这亚子还磕cp你他妈怕不是人格分裂吧【哭了】

@力速双A的软妹

@肥皂啊肥皂

@真实驾驶体验值得拥有

@蹭的累不配有爱情吗

先爬楼再说话，我是真的服了小静的骚操作。

真以为自己是69吗脑电波交流??

550L 力速双A的软妹

草爸爸我们错了我们家小静真的就是直而已QAQ

6918世界第一明天我就送他爬墙QAQ

@高价求翻译器

姐你这样是届不到的啊你连爬墙的勇气都拿不出来吗!

啊不对，哥。

你看看人家猫抓板，通天的大路等着你快爬墙!

551L 蹭的累不配有爱情吗

刚爬完，兄弟你真的是直得我都头大。

偶像和对象，想想清楚，boss不能当饭吃。

552L 泡茶喝茶好茶烫嘴

Hhhhhh明天论坛头条都有了，知名前线跟拍被自家集体驱逐哈哈哈哈哈哈

553L 我窝边的草真有趣

噗，dbq我笑出了声。

算了算了我没要求他爬墙啦，别给我添堵就行了【当然他爬墙也不可能届得到的】

554L 高价求翻译器

@凤梨语十级在线教学

来个人吧我真的不行了，草妹已经卖半个小时安利了，我现在已经快不认识云雀恭弥这四个字了。

太难了。

555L 猫抓板

深表同情，幸亏表白得早。不然她给我来个岚雨安利讲座我可能也要死.,精神上支持你。

【忍住不笑.jpg】

556L 高价求翻译器

＞551L

我可以当饭吃!

＞550L

你们什么鬼我不爬墙!

我圈你们来传教搞毛线啊姐姐们。

你们真的不是来报复我的??

【人间迷惑.jpg】

成年人不做选择, 成年人全都要!

557L 特效化妆啤酒浇头

噗，同事居然是boss毒唯………………

558L gww,用jio做游戏

有点没想到不过hhhhhh，现在要在偶像和对象之间进行抉择也是悲惨。

559L Fairless

同事真的不考虑来我们6918坑吗w

强强相爱相杀真的挺好吃的ww

560L 说鸽未鸽不失为鸽也

而且我们也不会阻止你毒唯boss啊，再不济两边都站也不是不行【说着递过了笔】

561L 高价求翻译器

………………强强相爱相杀你们为什么不去站XS，求求了能不能放过69orz

562L 我窝边的草真有趣

你怎么知道我还吃这对?

563L 猫抓板

噗……忍不住了。

564L %

草太太：两个我都吃，有意见?

565L 高价求翻译器

XS我下得去手!

这个我可以!

566L 凤梨语十级在线教学

摸摸同事，我觉得草太太没要你下海的说【头大】

猫太太的成功之路是不可复制的，咱们就别抄答案了

其实我是想问问草太太为什么觉得69要和18在一起呀QAQ

【客观探讨不引战w】

567L 猫抓板

………………就事论事，同事你有教练真他妈是捡到了宝。

568L 高价求翻译器

羡慕你也去找外援啊，切。

569L 无尽之海

???没看懂，为啥又开始探讨cp观了?

570L 云豆是什么品种

Cp观一定程度可以反应性格和心理偏向的，教练有东西。

571L 骨灰扬诺夫斯基

那这么看草妹真的挺黑的，reference来源Similar

572L 猫抓板

＞568L

我都不屑用外援，你以为我没有吗？

靠外援还混成这样你也是有本事了。

＞571L

其实我也没想到草爹对他俩想那么深的，但是similar坑了………草妹真的到处挖坑orz

573L 我窝边的草真有趣

＞ 572L

因为想不好写什么结局噗，就都放着了……

＞566L

…………………………不太想谈，不过是教练问的那我就思考一下emmm

574L 舔狗的世界只有绿色 

我真的觉得草太太迷乱之雾的人物刻画才是真的贼牛逼……可能也是源于生活吧QAQ

天天见着活的蹭的累……

575L Fairless

噗说真的对此处应该圈同事…………序言简直是写给他的orz

576L 高价求翻译器

???

577L 小螺号瞎J♂B吹

你需要一个好心搬运工→

【 Dazzled/迷乱之雾

Preface:

What is pain…………without a word for it?

What is hope without a word for it?

Or who is God?

Or what is ………………Joy?

Or what am I for him?】

578L 凤梨语十级在线教学

唉，泪目了。

说不出口的爱情不是爱情。

579L猫抓板

说不出口就烂在肚子里吧，挺好的。

580L 真实驾驶体验值得拥有

但是小静有教练啊!

活的翻译器……

581L 坚决不吃对家救济粮

教练说话就是比同事管用hhhhh，突然都有点吃教练和草妹儿了ww

582L 路人甲又怎么样我名字长

噫这邪教看起来真的挺好吃的，我好喜欢教学指导喜欢上指导对象的对象这种NTR!

583L 猫抓板

…………………………正宫的微笑。

584L 我窝边的草真有趣

＞578L  
我还是觉得人和人之间是没办法完全互相理解的，69需要的也不是同情，其实根本没人能救得了他。  
他还是只能自己救自己………………

这种心情大概只有云雀能理解吧，强者总是有共性的，总之就觉得他俩在一块气氛总是非常独特，别人是融不进去的w

虽然总是互殴，云雀有时反而是69度过难关的动力。

＞582L

谁给我的脸敢动教练，同事可能会垂死病中惊坐起把我打死。

＞583L

朋友卡，下一个。

585L 世界核平

但是我们boss也是强者啊QAQ 草太太觉得boss就不行吗【不是掐只探讨啦】

586L 白昼梦

草妹还在坚持发卡，心好累头好秃，这就是受欢迎的代价吗= =

587L 我窝边的草真有趣

……我觉得布星【手动再见.jpg】

总之并肩作战的6918更吸引我【不听不听王八念经.jpg】。

没人觉得69对于boss就是工具人吗orz

588L 高价求翻译器

……这话我没法接。

我不要你觉得我要我觉得。

而且就算是工具人我想他也很愿意当的。

589L 绿人者人恒绿之

………………额这个毒唯是真的…………不是说术士都是69大人的毒唯吗orz

590L 我要让全世界知道这层楼被十年后的狱寺君承包了

报告雾守你手底下的人反水到肮脏的Mafia啦!

591L 我窝边的草真有趣

噗，说句公道话，同事可能能顶三个术士，实在不行还能拉去近战……虽然近战武器长度实在是太碍事了我对此有一万字的槽要吐。

592L魔法梅莉是你吗？

喵喵喵CEDEF都是这个战力吗?印象中术士都是脆皮啊？

593L 凤梨语十级在线教学

不然为啥同事脸怼重装还能蹦哒……一路挑过去全是重装……虽然画面并不好看甚至有些搞笑噗。

594L 高价求翻译器

＞591L  
………………我觉得我发现了华点，@我窝边的草真有趣

你要是觉得只要相爱相杀就行那二十代目和boss不是更合适?

595L 凤梨语十级在线教学

噗，优秀。

596L 今晚的月色真美啊 

二十代目hhhhhh

597L 我窝边的草真有趣

……不是很行orz

这只有相杀吧………………

598L 高价求翻译器

那我觉得6918也只有相杀……

599L Fairless

………………逻辑带师, 我感觉要成功被绕进去了。

其实x爹和boss我觉得也挺好的，这个我可以。

600L 我窝边的草真有趣

不是，烟云你不可以! 你别跟着他的思路走了啊啊啊啊!

不目击现场很难理解那种微♂妙的氛围啦w

601L 凤梨语十级在线教学

草太太你这题真的是解偏了orz 我觉得太相似的性格有时候会互相吸引啦但是也有可能会互相讨厌的QAQ

602L 高价求翻译器

…………我在现场，我为啥没发现有什么微妙的气氛??

我的问题???

到底是什么气氛啊腐眼看人基吗【好像不是很准确的样子但我也不知道怎么说】

603L 我窝边的草真有趣

………………当局者迷吧大概………………

604L 高价求翻译器

原话还给你………………

605L 力速双A的软妹

Hhhhh他俩居然还真的开始认真讨论cp观了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

606L 百合合花开白灿灿

Rps有啥cp观可言啊讲真，真人看了估计会觉得我们脑子有泡吧。

别太认真啦w

607L 蹭的累不配有爱情吗

QAQ可是我们雾空那么真……好不容易有个锤你告诉我别太认真QAQ

608L 水母

话说同事要是boss毒唯的话不应该不吃cp吗？

有点迷……

609L 凤梨语十级在线教学

……就……这个问题emmmmm

Ls还问到了我的知识盲点土下座，大概是人人都做着能届得到的梦吧。

610L 我窝边的草真有趣

那按透明太太的逻辑我也应该是boss毒唯w

我不站cp嘻嘻

6011L 猫抓板

好的我知道了，今天开始我拉您一起去吹彩虹屁，吹的出来算我输。

612L 我窝边的草真有趣

打扰了。

613L 蹭的累不配有爱情吗

＞610L

Boss毒唯又不吹逼那其实草太太可以去all空坑里看看ww

大不了把6918他俩闪出去这样草太太就不踩雷了w

614L 说鸽未鸽不失为鸽也

Hhhh那可能不太行我们草妹儿连5927的肉都吃不下噗

615L Fairless

Lss让她去all坑真的是在结仇，你想想之前猫太太劝她去5927坑里＝ ＝

616L 我摸鱼我快乐

……….草妹只能安心写文，千瓦别让她跳坑！真他妈车祸现场＝=

在人家开的童车下面留评说她觉得岚守是那种xing张力很强的人你们不要太表面，然后一边说人家ooc一边自己给59找了个女朋友噗

617L 我家boss世界第一可爱

…………习惯就好，草妹儿对5927的车都是一副看不上的亚子＝ ＝多少大佬都把她拉黑了orz

618L GUGU

????不是这嘲讽好奇怪啊，为啥xing张力强的人就不能在床♂上温柔啊?? 5927不是出了名的素食主义吗？

我们车速慢怪我们吗!他妈的都怪狱寺隼人太垃圾了!

619L Fairless

同意，岚守真的辣鸡，我明天还不知道几点能下班，69聚聚搞完事我们已经三天加到9点下班了。

620L 猫抓板

…………………………………………那你怎么不去怪六道骸?

621L Fairless

那不成，我们家正主不会有问题。

622L 猫抓板

我闭麦，不然可能控制不住……各种意义上

623L 我窝边的草真有趣

＞618L

不是，这个我真的都醉了，本来就是岚空坑里九成的59都写得跟鸭一样好吗orz，就一直在迁就对方啊→_→

V家的狂犬这暴脾气你确定?

59平时都那么卑微那啥的时候还克制得要命我真的要鞠一把辛酸泪QAQ

xx本来就是需要互相体谅的事啊喵喵喵?

我的问题?

退坑保平安【手动再见.jpg】

＞622L

摸摸猫太太，我也在加班→_→

顺便替你跟六道骸说一声艹你妈，我没心理障碍我二三次分很开的。

624L 社交达人云雀恭弥

…………服了，想吃刺激的叫你家猫抓板给你写啊艹，把我们顶梁柱挖走了又来说我们肉太柴，我真的要闹了!

妈的1869车速180，5927开个童车你都要骂我真的哭了。

625L 我们Mafia才是禁毒狂魔

我比较感慨的是草妹儿开明日之后一边挨骂还一边能坚持到给59找到女朋友……她是真的牛逼……还能一边怼别的太太手里的59太舔狗。

626L 我窝边的草真有趣

…………这不是一个问题，我就是不喜欢卑微的岚守。

明明老板只能给他友情，何苦这么舔狗呢，去找能让他幸福的人不好吗？【人间迷惑.jpg】

627L 5927整理墙

爸爸………………明日之后里的59是不舔狗了，人家直接掰直了呢orz

628L 我窝边的草真有趣

呃你们要是不喜欢直的要不我改成男朋友?或者改成雨守怎么样?

Emmmm但是那样就改cp了……还要重投……

629L 猫抓板

＞624L

写不了，告辞。

生活好难，@高价求翻译器

说不得我们谁更惨一点。

＞628L

爸爸你快住手吧，雨守又怎么招你了? 

这次真的得听我的，明日之后你别写了球球了!

630L 凤梨语十级在线教学

@高价求翻译器

看看人家看看你。

631L 高价求翻译器

＞629L

…………………………你这个真的比不过。【嫉妒使我变形.jpg】

草爹是真的没有心理障碍……他到底怎么做到的= =

632L 猫抓板

天知道…………

简直是逃避专家了……她原先不这么天然呆的啊？

是不是跟那谁谁谁学坏了的→_→

633L Fairless

噗猫太太已经开始和同事家交流届不到的心得体会了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

634L 凤梨语十级在线教学

他俩本来就是同一个战壕里的→_→

猫太太你真的别太看不清形式了，没有同事还会有别人【拿出了一万分的诚意】

635L 卖股票吗买一赠一明天跌停

………………这是现场签合同吗喵喵喵? 草妹这么受欢迎吗!

636L 猫抓板

我就不，翻译器自己根本届不到就算了拉上我什么鬼？拖我后腿吗?我跟他在同一个战壕里放什么彩虹屁呢!

这要是个攻略游戏老子进度条都快90%了那傻逼还在负值徘徊呢！

637L 我摸鱼我快乐

Hhhhhhh蹭的累的攻略游戏，每个选项肢都能完美错过正确答案。

638L 我窝边的草真有趣

那你们这个攻略目标可能有点偏，朋友卡，拿走不送。

639L 哈哈队副队长

…………今天的草聚聚也在坚持发卡。

640L 吃凤梨不吐凤梨叶子

草妹是真的意志坚定了…………我头一次见这种攻势都撩不动的妹儿。

641L 我窝边的草真有趣

挺好的，说明我不是一般的妹儿。

642L 说鸽未鸽不失为鸽也

你是V家的妹儿行了吧，球球你快把新章发了吧，一个月了。

643L 水母

同求，再不发我们下午又要去清扫就又没空看了…………说起来啥招呼都没打就又清扫= =

644L 我窝边的草真有趣

啊啊啊啊啊马上马上，透明太太这两天好忙啊……群里都不怎么说话QAQ

645L 水母

………………真的悲惨，一直说有信息安全问题，信息安全和我们有什么关系啊摔。

646L 我摸鱼我快乐

对啊，信息安全不是应该技术部顶锅吗？

647L 憧憬

云守啥时候连信息安全都管了噗，风纪不是整天跟赌场晃吗？

648L 水母

…………不知道，反正就是还要出外勤的意思。

649L 我窝边的草真有趣

不是我没懂，信息咋不安全了? 这密保通行证都四五层了还咋安全？

650L 我窝边的草真有趣

艹！

651L 我窝边的草真有趣

你们谁看到了红领巾?!

652L 生活不易，猫猫叹气

? 红领巾怎么了吗

653L 猫抓板

@我摸鱼我快乐

鱼总你找得到红领巾吗？

654L 带幻术师

??………………感觉有点……………………不妙

655L 我摸鱼我快乐

啊？

找到草妹儿我就没联系她了。

我去私戳一下……

656L 拆迁办主任

我来圈一下，说不定就看到了w

@就叫我红领巾吧

657L 我窝边的草真有趣

@就叫我红领巾吧

我也去给她打个电话，感觉不妙……

658L 凤梨语十级在线教学

??@猫抓板

太太啥情况啊?

659L 猫抓板

教练别紧张，先观望一下，红领巾要是没事就没事。

660L 水母

卧槽啥情况啊？红领巾咋了？

661L 白学带师

透明你不觉得……我们很久都没见到红领巾了吗？

662L 白昼梦

卧槽………………细思恐极。

663L 水母

都别莽，我正在问下午的日程安排了！

664L 说鸽未鸽不失为鸽也 

我开始藏硬盘了ww

有备无患⊙▽⊙

665L 我摸鱼我快乐

我联系不上。

666L 我窝边的草真有趣

我也…………………………………………………………………………………………

667L 我窝边的草真有趣

这锅我的。

我把红领巾忘得一干二净……

668L 我窝边的草真有趣

艹别吧，@水母

爸爸问出来具体啥任务了吗?

669L 白学带师

透明开会去了，回来估计就知道了，我也在打听，但是完全问不出来。

670L 亦可赛艇

保险一点我们还是圈一下管理员吧

@管理员

671L 不会吹彩虹屁的姬佬不是好舔狗

呃草爸爸你这个密保级别有点高啊orz

但是要真是因为技术部摸过去了其实也不算太严重的信息安全问题，自己人查自己人一般管的不太严的，顶多查个违法插件什么的。

红领巾这种程度的违规操作顶多就被扣一个月工资啦w

672L 世界老和部队

来啦来啦，什么事ww

673L 今天万圣节，我来扮演穷鬼w

亲爱的拜托帮拉下警报，先让大家把资源存好硬盘放好w

674L 

同上⊙▽⊙

675L 世界老和部队

噫又突击检查? 太勤了吧…………

【警报拉了⊙▽⊙】

676L GUGU

谢谢管理ww

草爸爸你说实话，你是不是reborn大人的私生女嘻嘻嘻?

677L 我摸鱼我快乐

说不定真的是hhhhhhh

草爸爸可牛逼了嘻嘻，草爸爸往常都是提前一周告诉我们清扫时间ww

678L 我窝边的草真有趣

………………reborn的私生女什么鬼啦，那我岂不是要在总部横着走哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

不行要是红领巾真的被约谈了我真就成千古罪人了QAQ

我去人事看看能不能联系上…………

679L 猫抓板

……别吧一会儿有会，我去吧……

或者@凤梨语十级在线教学去看看?

680L 凤梨语十级在线教学

诶我去我去!

人事我比较熟啦ww

681L 誓死捍卫硬盘自由

都是大佬QAQ

真幸福, 感觉自己的硬盘安全有了保障。

682L 虎啊起来嗨

五十六个渣渣，五十六张画，五十六个大佬群里装渣渣～

但是群里有大佬真好QAQ

683L 凤梨语十级在线教学

噫我才不是大佬，@高价求翻译器

这个才是真大佬啦w

去人事啦bye⊙▽⊙

684L 高价求翻译器

所以现在什么情况?

要不我直接去搜人? 转圈问太麻烦了吧…… 

@我窝边的草真有趣

685L 喝茶吗阿帕茶一块钱四碗

噗你爸爸还是你爸爸

686L 我输出低但我续航长

CEDEF怪兽果然脑回路清奇hhhh

687L 活人不医

Emmmm似乎也没有问题啊毕竟是有输出的聚聚。跟拍到那么前线都没被69大人打死哈哈哈哈

688L 我窝边的草真有趣

大哥收了神通吧用不着这么隆重orz刚出院没两天就搞事真的醉了……

689L 水母

全员警戒！！！！！！！@管理员

一级警报！

云守回来了！！！！！

还有我们已经在清扫的路上了! 之前的时间是错的!!

之后就不能发消息了自求多福鸽子快去老地方拿硬盘!

690L 我窝边的草真有趣

??啥?

艹他不是该在东京?!

TBC

由于我自己的笔力不足和论坛体本身的限制（主要是我的问题噗），还是希望做出一些解释：

本来是希望只通过对话来表现很多东西的，但是发现我自己的局限挺大的，有些东西很难直接从人物嘴里讲出来，所以放在最后补充一下。

这篇里的27希望每个朋友都能找到完美的幸福，而且他本质上根本不介意和守护者谈朋友。只是因为他觉得自己不能全心全意给一个人爱情，不顾v家不顾别的守护者。这个是他的矛盾点，他觉得这些影响到了爱情的公平性。

所以才会有别人写的5927太卑微了，59过于迁就他的想法，还有不能接受69的告白因为他不能完全理解69的世界这样的想法

他也最终会懂得恋爱并不是做生意，所谓的完美也只能是平衡了各个方面的最优解，已经产生的感情也不可能像写小说一样说换就换。

开始滚动的石头是不会停的，之前的评论里有旁友说59没写一次5927就是一次表白，我就是想表达这个意思，很高兴能有人看出来。

大家的评论我都有看，但是实在没时间一一回了，感谢所有留评的旁友，你们都是天使w  
我就在结尾笼统地回一下吧求别打我hhh，80不会太出场的，80我把握不好性格不是很敢写，所以选了比较有张力【不仅是xing♂张力啦59坐下hhh】的几位。

各位有兴趣的话可以猜一猜，59的外援是谁。

我希望十年之后的他们最后都会互相理解，不仅是27和守护者，还有守护者之间.

就像59会知道他老板希望他表现出最真实的样子和性格，而不是处处以27为先，69也会知道27希望他能够直面自己的感情一样，说不出口的感情不是感情，是痛苦。

以及关于5969能互相聊天这个事我觉得因为是十年后，即使嘴上不承认但是至少还是会有战友情的。其实他俩也都清楚27不可能只和一个人在一起。

要不就就是一直维持旁友关系，要不就是后宫。

27肯定也是怕真的变成后宫关系更难调和，他本能的逃避心帮他选了做朋友。

迷乱之雾的序言使用了别的游戏的台词，其实是很不搭噶的游戏【癌症似龙/That dragon, cancer】，但是开始Joel爸爸的话让我深有感触。

Joel是一个语言能力和听力都几乎丧失的小孩，只会说几个词，从小有肿瘤就做化疗，所以其实我觉得他和小时候的小白鼠69有点像。【其实没什么直接关系，纯个人感受】

69小时候可能都不知道真正的痛苦和真正的爱是什么，所以就更不会表达，也是惨。  
我觉得从一开始就只会表达伤害的孩子是最惨的，童年的东西会深深扎根在三观里

最后稍微推荐一下That dragon, cancer，既然用了台词不打广告不合适。

很致郁，慎入。

总之谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
